


all i ever wanted

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, We don't know her, What is TRoS?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: Ben is heartbroken, so much so that the stormtroopers decided to divulge in Rey when she comes to the Supremacy on her next mission.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	all i ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddieSigma14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddieSigma14/gifts).



Rey wasn’t sure what she expected when she landed with Finn and Poe on the Supremacy. Maybe more of a challenge? Who knew? She just felt like everything was a little difficult, now that she was doing this mission. It was all going so well, and then they ran into a couple of stormtroopers. Rey was ready to do her Jedi mind trick when one of the stormtroopers started to talk. “Oh, thank god.” Rey looked back at Finn and Poe and then back to the two storm troopers that they had ran into. “Thank the force that you’re here honestly.”

“What?”

“The Supreme Leader has been a mess since you left last,”

“Since you what—” Poe started.

“Right now is not the time for that,” She turned from him and back to the stormtroopers.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

__

Ben wasn’t sure when the last time he talked to a person besides Hux was. Right now, he was in the throne room wishing that he had some caf on him, because he really didn’t want to do anything. _That wasn’t to say that he had really done anything since Rey left him in that throne room._ Oh god, there he went again. Ben had always had a habit of torturing himself with all of his failures, even if they were a long time ago.

This one was just the latest of his failures.

He had thought of reaching out to her, a lot of times, but he doubted that she would ever be receptive to him, especially after Crait. His train of thought was interrupted by a stormtrooper coming in unannounced. “I thought I told Hux to make sure that no one interrupted me,”

“I thought that you might appreciate this—Supreme Leader Ren.” The stormtrooper said.

“What is it?”

“The girl wants to see you,”

“What?” Ben nearly choked.

__

Rey waited outside for a second while Finn and Poe waited behind her. “I say we still attack,” Poe told the two of them. Rey turned back to the both of them. “Okay, fair warning. If you do that I will take his side. Unless he does something first—you are not to provoke him. Got it.”

“Got it,” Finn said.

“Good. Now wait out here and don’t get into any trouble.”

With that, she walked into the room. This throne room definitely wasn’t as garish as Snoke’s, and Rey was grateful for that. It was a big, wide room, but there were no guards and it was dim. Ben was sitting there on the throne, staring at her. He didn’t say anything for a minute and Rey wondered if she should be the first one to break the ice. “Come here to kill me?”

“Do you need me to kill you?” Rey shot back. “Like is that something you want?” The bond between the two of them had been closed up for a few minutes, and part of Rey told her that it was a bad idea to let it down, so she let it down just a little. She could see his expression change a little bit.

“Why are you here?”

“On the ship or in this room?”

“I’m not in a mood for games, Rey.”

“Who do you think I came here for?” She took a step forward, and she could see Ben regarding her with caution. “You can search me, I don’t have my lightsaber on me.”

“So you fixed it?”

“No,” Rey said, “I made my own. But that doesn’t matter.” She sighed. “Are you okay?”

Ben let out a laugh, “Don’t pretend that you care about me when it’s clear that you don’t.”

“What would I be doing here if I didn’t care about you?”

“Coming to kill me or perform some kind of mission. Which—no doubt you are.”

Rey was silent for a minute before she let her side of the bond down completely. There was no use on keeping her boundaries up anymore. She really didn’t want to fight with Ben. It was taking all of her energy not to tell him that she missed him, because she did. She saw things that she wanted—but maybe he didn’t want that. “If I’m being honest, I came here to make sure you weren’t going to attack the base that your mother is on. But I can tell that you aren’t—and the only reason I even accepted this mission is because I was hoping that I would run into you again, you dolt!”

She didn’t expect that to come out so harsh, but Ben was up out of his throne and inches away from Rey in seconds. “Why the hell are you yelling? You’re the one that left me, Rey. Or do you not remember that?”

“Oh my god, I knew we were going to have this conversation eventually, but god fuck—you are so stupid!”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” He shouted.

“Because I left _Kylo Ren,_ not _Ben Solo._ ” The anger between the two of them died, and Rey could see just how distraught he had been lately. Rey closed the gap between them, wanting so badly to touch him. “All I ever wanted—ever since that day—was you. Ben. Not any of this, I don’t even care about the Resistance, I just wanted you.”

“How do I know that’s true?” His part of the bond fell down as soon as she put her hand on his arm. He felt so good.

“I um—I saw something, when our hands touched. And I wanted—but I don’t know how.” She bit her lip and then got on her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on his lips. It was chaste and fast, but it was then that she could hear Ben start to cry. Ben brought her back for more, massaging her nape and kissing her deeper.

It seemed like forever before the two of them came up for air. “You see,” Rey breathed, “I just wanted you. Just you.” They stayed holding each other for a minute before Ben said anything.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Rey said.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
